Lexi Maladath
by KagomeKrizZ
Summary: El príncipe, Anduin Wrynn, hace una petición muy peculiar a su tía Jaina.


— ¿Qué quieres aprender qué, Anduin? — La hechicera líder del Kirin Tor trató de evitar soltar una suave risilla cubriendo sus labios con el dorso de su mano, pero aun así fue lo suficientemente audible para el joven príncipe, provocando que sus mejillas ardieran en vergüenza.

— Por favor, tía Jaina, no se ría de mi petición — reclamó el sacerdote en voz baja intentando no llamar la atención de los presentes en la sala, esperando que su conversación pudiese pasar desapercibida y no despertar mucho interés respecto al tema.

Jaina Valiente entornó la vista hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación, observando al hombre de cabello azul sostener una animada charla con el Archimago Khadgar, aunque su apariencia fuera la de un humano común lo cierto es que el dragón azul, Kalecgos el aspecto de la magia, se ocultaba tras ese disfraz. Jaina sonrió los dos usuarios de la magia estaban tan metidos en su discusión que no reparaban en la presencia de ambos rubios lejos de ellos. La hechicera volvió su vista a Anduin y pareció meditar la petición del príncipe.

— ¿Es esto causa del dragón negro? — Apuntó con perspicacia.

No fue necesaria una respuesta verbal, Anduin esquivó el contacto azul de sus orbes y bajó la cabeza antes de dar un ligero asentimiento. Jaina sonrió. A pesar de lo vergonzoso de la situación, en el interior del joven príncipe había un sentimiento de felicidad y tranquilidad al ver sonreír a la maga frente a él, una expresión que casi había desaparecido de sus facciones desde la catástrofe en Theramore. Sin embargo, después de haber estado al borde de la muerte y con la ayuda de Kalecgos, ella había podido reconsiderar sus pensamientos, sus ideales y la forma en como deseaba continuar su vida.

— No creo ser la más indicada ¿Por qué no esperas a que Kalecgos termine de hablar con Khadgar? — sugirió haciendo un ligero gesto hacia los conversadores. Anduin los miró por un momento y negó.

— Probablemente continúen de esa forma por horas — suspiró — Además, admito que resulta un poco bochornoso — aceptó finalmente y Jaina le dedicó una mirada de consuelo, realmente estaba muy empeñado en que fuese ella quien le instruyera. La maga le hizo una señal para que la siguiera y salieran del salón de archiveo, el príncipe Anduin la siguió satisfecho de haberla convencido.

Salieron y se encaminaron al jardín interior del castillo donde se sentaron en una de las banquilla de piedra localizadas en las esquinas del diminuto jardín, diseñadas para admirar la belleza verde del sitio, respirar un poco de aire fresco y encontrar relajación sin necesidad de salir del castillo. El lugar favorito de Anduin para leer algunos de los libros del archivero y ver pasar, a través de los arcos, a los campeones de la Alianza sobre sus imponentes monturas hacia los portales situados en la pequeña isla del Santuario de la Tierra Oriental.

— Antes que nada, Anduin — empezó a hablar Lady Valiente — Quiero que entiendas que la lengua dracónica es muy difícil de aprender, somos muy pocos los humanos que podemos hablarla y la mayoría de ellos son miembros del Kirin Tor o miembros del Martillo Crepuscular — señaló y frunció el ceño con seriedad al pronunciar el nombre de la caótica facción. El príncipe recibió el mensaje y asintió firmemente, era difícil rememorar las calamidades provocadas por el Martillo Crepuscular y no pudo evitar pensar en el enorme pedazo de elementiun que colgaba a las afueras de la Ciudad de Ventormenta.

Jaina continuó.

— Esta lengua requiere años de aprendizaje porque tienes que aprender a vocalizar de una forma diferente a como estás acostumbrado — explicó con una sonrisa que adquirió un matiz de tristeza a medida que hablaba — Krasus pasó décadas de su vida enseñando a los aprendices del Kirin Tor a hablar dracónico junto a Rhonin — la maga tuvo que pausarse por un momento al mencionar aquellos nombres — Actualmente el único que puede brindar al Kirin Tor esas enseñanzas; es Kalecgos. Incluso mis conocimientos en la lengua son muy básicos, puedo sostener pequeñas conversaciones y entender fragmentos de las reuniones que se llevan a cabo en el Templo del Reposo del Dragón —

Anduin escuchó atento lo que Jaina le explicaba, supuso desde un principio que el lenguaje representaría un reto para sí, aunque no contaba con que fuesen precisamente años o décadas de aprendizaje pero estaba determinado a emplear todo el tiempo que tuviera libre en el castillo para practicar la lengua, sobretodo en esos momentos que su padre lo ponía bajo firme vigilancia sin permitirle salir a ninguna parte sin una escolta, ni siquiera para seguir su aprendizaje con el Profeta Velen y todo debido a la desconfianza que le provocaba el último descendiente del Rompemundos.

No era un secreto para el Rey Varian Wrynn que su hijo sostenía una profunda amistad con el dragón negro, ni tampoco para muchos valientes héroes de la Alianza, algunos incluso sabían más de su relación de lo que quizá deberían, pero eran prudentes al respecto. Lo que realmente casi nadie sabía era que, aún con toda la seguridad en el castillo, Wrathion mantenía encuentros ocasionales con el príncipe durante la noche y eso era gracias a sus habilidades y elocuentes palabras... y por supuesto a una generosa cantidad de monedas de oro para cada uno de los guardias del príncipe Wrynn.

— Ahora, Anduin — pronunció la maga — olvida absolutamente todo lo que sabes respecto a hablar — comentó con fiereza — Muchas de nuestras lenguas mortales son vocalizadas en nuestra boca, es decir, nuestras palabras tienden a tomar sentido y forma en esta parte — señaló con su índice sus labios sin llegar a tocarlos — Pero los dragones vocalizan desde su garganta — esta vez sí llegó a tocar la parte media de su garganta — ¿Puedes intentar decir una frase desde tu garganta aunque sea en común? — retó la hechicera.

Anduin sostuvo una mirada de conmoción y trató de cumplir con la petición de la maga pero lo que salió de su boca lo hizo sentirse avergonzado, no parecía ser una oración y sonaba totalmente ridículo, como una gárgara matinal o más bien como un Murloc... sí, definitivamente era más un Murloc. Jaina dejó escapar una risilla ante la vergüenza del menor y puso una mano en su hombro.

— No te sientas apenado — animó — Todos sonamos como un Murloc al inicio — aseguró la mujer.

Pasó gran parte de la tarde practicando la vocalización con el joven Wrynn, intentando una y otra vez hasta que dejó de sonar como uno de esos pequeños monstruos acuáticos, al menos en su mayor parte. Aún resultaba una pronunciación gangosa y dificultosa, pero tenía que admitir que el empeño de Anduin era formidable. Finalmente Khadgar y Kalecgos terminaron con su extensa conversación y llegó la hora para el dragón azul y la hechicera de retirarse. Jaina se despidió calurosamente de Anduin no sin antes dedicarle un guiño y dejarle una enorme lista de palabras en dracónico que el príncipe usaría para practicar.

Entrada la noche el heredero al trono de Ventormenta se retiró a su habitación y se dispuso a leer y pronunciar cada una de las palabras que su tía le había proveído, planeaba hacerlo hasta que el cansancio se adueñara de él esa noche. Sin embargo, no contó con una pequeña presencia oscura que se acercaba aleteando con furia hasta lo alto de su habitación. No había pasado ni siquiera un par de días desde su último encuentro por lo que Anduin no esperaba que volviese a presentarse tan pronto, lo último que escuchó de él era que estaría estudiando algunas cosas en Cráter de Un'goro y probablemente luego se desplazara a Cuenca de Sholazar, sin embargo allí estaba a punto de hacer presencia en sus aposentos.

— ¡Saludos, oh, príncipe Wrynn! — exclamó con elegancia y sin ningún tipo de recato en su tono de voz, los guardias afuera de sus puertas ni siquiera se inmutaron, acostumbrados a la presencia del dragón y a sus muy generosas recompensas, sobre todo a ellas. De inmediato Wrathion cambió su diminuta forma de cachorro por su conocida apariencia humana.

Anduin se sobresaltó al escuchar la inconfundible voz del dragonante y se paró de súbito intentando apilar las hojas de sus estudios y esconderlas de la vista del cachorro. De hecho, pudo haber logrado ocultar su actividad fuera del interés de Wrathion sino se hubiera visto tan obvio en sus acciones. De inmediato el de tez morena notó la ansiedad con la que Anduin trataba de esconder aquellos papeles y se acercó avidez hacia el rubio.

— ¿Qué hacías? ¿Qué tienes allí? — cuestionó impregnando sus palabras con esa profunda curiosidad que lo caracterizaba, Anduin trato de empujarlo de vuelta, colocando sus manos en el pecho del otro, impidiendo que se acercara más a su escritorio.

— Wrathion... ¿No viajarías a Kalimdor? — preguntó intentando desviar su atención y funcionó con parcialidad pues el carmín sobrenatural de los ojos del dragón se encontraron con los suyos.

— Ese era el plan — admitió — pero Izquierda se permitió la libertad de beber de más y terminó golpeando a nuestro capitán — se encogió de hombros con ligera decepción como si la situación fuese una verdadera pena sin solución — El pobre Goblin necesitará un par de días para reponerse. Así que por lo pronto... — sus brazos envolvieron el torso del mayor atrayéndole a su cuerpo — Aquí me tienes — dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello, Anduin se estremeció ante la cercanía del príncipe negro, cerró los ojos cuando el cálido aliento golpeó contra su cuello, sintiendo su boca ya sobre su piel y entonces... nada. La proximidad ganada desapareció en apenas unos segundos, Wrathion se echó para atrás dejando al príncipe de pie, aturdido por la acción, hasta que Anduin cayó en la cuenta de que el dragón había logrado alcanzar una de las hojas que se encontraban en su escritorio y ahora la agitaba frente a él triunfante.

— ¡Wrathion! — llamó en un desesperado reclamo, se acercó rápidamente a él con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas ardiendo, pero ya era tarde...

— Darastrix — pronunció secamente la primera palabra levantando la ceja y luego leyó en silencio las demás con una velocidad abrumadora — ¡Ah! — Pareció caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba leyendo y volvió a repetir la primera palabra — _Darastrix** —_ Esta vez la pronunciación fue diferente, Anduin casi pudo escuchar la palabra venir desde el mismo pecho de Wrathion, sonó más real, más limpia y más clara, a comparación de su propia pronunciación o la de su tía Jaina. Fue difícil para Anduin identificar el sonido que provino de la garganta del dragón negro, un gorgojeo, un siseo, una fonética casi sobrenatural que lo hizo dudar sobre si un humano podría alcanzarla aún con años de práctica.

Wrathion rio.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Dracónico? ¿Es enserio, príncipe? — llenó de preguntas al aturdido rubio frente a él, preguntas que lo hicieron espabilar y lo hicieron regresar a su estado de parcial enojo y bochorno.

— Yo sólo quería... aprender tu idioma... — admitió desviando la mirada derrotado. Realmente deseaba poder formar parte de la cultura de Wrathion, se sentía tan ajeno a su mundo, después de todo era un humano y la brecha entre sus razas era abismal.

— ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué? — A Wrathion no le dejaba de parecer cómico, no podía siquiera imaginar cómo de la noche a la mañana aprender dracónico se había vuelto una meta para el príncipe de Ventormenta y sobretodo ¿Para qué podría servirle? todos los dragones conocían cada lengua mortal y no era necesario reparar en comunicarse de una manera especial con ellos.

— Porque tú conoces muchas lenguas... — admitió y Wrathion ladeó la cabeza como si eso no fuese razón suficiente — Hablas un Común perfecto y también Orco — dijo, después de todo lo había visto hablar fluidamente con cada uno de los campeones que se le habían acercado durante su estancia en Pandaria, incluso podía apostar a que había hablado unas cuantas veces en otras lenguas dependiendo del campeón con el que hablaba — Yo quiero entenderte más, Wrathion... — admitió por fin, suspirando al final derrotado — Sé que para ti mi raza y yo somos como un libro abierto — no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos mientras se sinceraba — En cambio, nosotros sabemos muy poco sobre los dragones. Ustedes existen desde los inicios de Azeroth e incluso vieron los rostros de los creadores — Anduin se pausó por un momento pensando en eso último, el dragón negro tenía apenas dos años de vida, quizá a punto de cumplir los tres, pero se preguntó si al ser creado por medio de un instrumento titánico también compartiría algunas memorias sobre ellos — Sé que somos muy diferentes pero quiero sentirme parte de ti porque me importas — suspiró. Bien, se lo había contado seguramente Wrathion estaba a punto de burlarse de sus mortales preocupaciones.

Sin embargo, no hubo risas.

Cuando levantó su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada del dragón no hubo en él ninguna expresión que denotara gracia, ni siquiera sarcasmo. En vez de eso había una sonrisa comprensiva. Después de un momento Wrathion se acercó a él y tomó su mano izquierda entre la derecha suya y le besó el dorso.

— _Thricanda molik litren vethiejir darastrix*** —_ pronunció el dragón y naturalmente Anduin no entendió, pero no fue necesario comprenderlo, pues la forma en como cada palabra se deslizó desde el pecho de Wrathion hasta su boca fue como un ronroneo que le transmitió calidez y tranquilidad al príncipe de Ventormenta. Por un momento el rubio pensó que el dracónico era mucho más que sólo palabras vocalizadas en la garganta y que también tenía mucho que ver el sentimiento con el que eran pronunciadas porque eran capaz de transmitir lo que se deseaba sin necesidad de entenderlo.

Wrathion guio al sacerdote hasta el lecho de reposo y lo hizo sentarse allí antes de hacerlo él también frente al otro.

— Si deseabas aprender dracónico ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? — cuestionó Wrathion de pronto fijando su carmín mirada en Anduin.

— No sabía si aceptarías, además creí que te burlarías — admitió el rubio y el ardiente rojo se instaló en sus mejillas una vez más.

— Ya ves que no — dijo sin compromiso — ¿Quieres practicarlo? — le sonrió entusiasmado con la idea. Anduin dudó por un momento pensando que lo único que quería era burlarse de su pronunciación estilo Murloc, Wrathion pareció anticiparse a esto por lo que añadió — No voy a burlarme, es más, repite después de mí — sugirió y Anduin puso especial atención.

— _Yth_ — comenzó y Anduin lo repitió con mucha menos facilidad y torpeza, pero Wrathion continuó — _ji-ri-ni mrith_ — Anduin repitió pero esta vez Wrathion apretó sus mejillas evitando que obstruyera las palabras con sus labios, pues era normal que Anduin quisiera darles forma en ella cayendo en el lenguaje común — _ul'Harnthion_ — finalizó y Anduin también — Ahora ¿Puedes repetirlo todo junto? —

— _Yth tuor ji-ri-ni mrith ul'Harnthion****_ — dijo con lentitud tropezando varias veces en las palabras pero logró hacerlo lo más parecido que pudo cuando volvió a ver a Wrathion para saber en su expresión si lo había hecho bien los ojos del dragón negro brillaron satisfecho y con dicha mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa.

Antes de que Anduin pudiese preguntar por lo que sucedía Wrathion se abalanzó sobre él tumbando al rubio y apretando su cuerpo contra el lecho, Anduin podía sentir un ronroneo que vibraba en el pecho del dragón mientras este iniciaba un recorrido de besos por su rostro y cuello y sus garras encontraban su camino debajo de los ropajes reales del rubio, acariciando la pálida piel de sus vientre y sus costados.

— Wrath... ¿Qué me has hecho decir...? — preguntó en un gemido Anduin cuando sintió las ardientes manos del dragón recorrer su templada piel.

— Que deseas tener crías conmigo... — le susurró en el oído y Anduin no pudo evitar el calor en sus mejillas, sabía, desde luego, que eso no era posible, pero naturalmente venía a su mente lo que conllevaba, lo que Wrathion quería hacer y lo que, de hecho, iban a hacer. El sacerdote frunció el ceño sintiéndose engañado por el dragón una vez más, pero no estaba realmente molesto, decidió no discutir y pasó sus manos por sobre los hombros del príncipe negro — Sin embargo, Anduin... — Wrathion se levantó ligeramente para apreciar al rubio debajo de él, quién lo esperaba allí con los brazos abiertos, sus manos apoyándose en sus hombros aún, en su rostro el temor y la expectación por lo que su pareja diría — Hay una palabra que me gusta mucho del Común y que no tiene similitud a ninguna otra en Dracónico —

Anduin lo miró con mucha duda ante sus palabras — ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál? — se aventuró a preguntar y Wrathion sonrió acercándose a sus labios para depositar un profundo beso que rompió sólo para pronunciar...

— Te amo —

* * *

(*) El título se traduciría como 'El que habla dracónico'  
(**) Dragón  
(***) No todas las escamas protegen el corazón de un dragón.  
(****) Deseo tener crías [Sexo] con Lord Wrathion - En dragonante no existe la frase 'tener sexo' directamente ellos lo toman como ''hacer/tener crías'.

N/A: ¿Hay alguien allí? No sé si alguien leerá esto, honestamente, no es como si conociera muchas personas amantes del Wranduin, pero por si algo, espero mi FF le haya sido de agrado (c:) estoy entusiasmada por seguir escribiendo sobre esta pareja, espero en un futuro puedan venir más y mejores tramas a mi versatil cabecita.

¡Por lo pronto, gracias!


End file.
